Between the Lines
by FalsettoSlumber
Summary: During the summer of their fifth year, Al and Scorpius can't be split up from each other, no matter what their fathers say. Letters are sent back and forth, and as the summer goes by, another more unlikely pair start a correspondence. HP/DM AP/SM Collab
1. 1: Of Quidditch & Flattened Felines

**This is a collab between FalsettoSlumber and Mightier than Swords in the form of a series of letters sent between Albus and Scorpius, and Harry and Draco over the course of the boys' fifth year summer. **

**Throughout the letters, FalsettoSlumber will be writing as Albus and Harry, and MightierThanSwords will be writing as Scorpius and Draco! This is a slash fic, don't like it, don't read it. **

**Authors' Notes:**

**FalsettoSlumber: **

**This is our first collab, so we're not entirely sure what we're doing! But have confidence in us, and our writing ability (especially MightierThanSwords, her parts are brilliant in my opinion. I fully advise you to skip on over to her profile and read her other stories, especially Bad Faith). Also have confidence in our ability to update. Anyway, enjoy the story! **

**MightierThanSwords:**

**Hi, I'm the other (and more sarcastic) author of this fic! First collab for me too, and I hope anyone reading will have just as much fun as the pair of us did writing it. Much love goes to FalsettoSlumber, great writer and even better friend. And, er, if you happened to go take a look at my profile as she suggested, you will make me a very happy person. **

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

You're a complete moron. The Cannons will never win – their Seeker this year is about as coordinated as you are. In other words, he can barely fly.

If you're still up for coming over to the Manor later in the holidays, Father says it's okay. He did roll his eyes, but I don't think he minds. You make him laugh, he says you remind him of your dad, apart from the lack of Quidditch skills... Anyway, I wanted to show you my new room, it's been redecorated. No more awful gold. Slytherin colours all the way for me; Father said he's proud.

Anyway, write back soon. And make your handwriting legible this time, please, even if you have to get Lily to write it for you.

- S

* * *

><p>Scorp;<p>

I am not a moron! Leave it off! Also, I can too fly! You just haven't seen me fly properly yet. I hate people watching, although I suppose that makes your point kind of true, since good Quidditch players can play well in front of thousands of people, instead of just the family cat. But still, I can fly! Dad got me a new broom the other day, Flightstar 300, I think he felt guilty what with everything that's been happening. Mum kept trying to give me James' old broom, you know what she's like, but Dad wouldn't let her, said I should have my own, even if I can barely fly (there, I admit, you're right. Can't stop me enjoying it though!

Awesome about the visiting, by the way, though I think I'll keep out of your dad's way if the only thing I'm good for is for making him laugh, honestly, that's just cruel. I'm nothing like my dad though, tell him. Dad's way too much of a pushover, if you ask me. Lets Lily walk all over him since everything happened. The other day, she said in passing that she wanted a new owl. Two days later? Guess what she got! Seriously, she's going to start taking advantage soon.

Thank God you got rid of the gold! Do you have any idea how annoying it is having parents that are in Gryffindor? No matter where I go, it's always gold red gold red god red… sometimes I just want to throw a bucket of green paint everywhere, just to see what everyone would do.

I didn't get Lily to write it for me, but this letter took really long to write. Why do you _think_ I have to borrow Rose's notes all the time in class? It isn't my fault; I think I got it off Mum.

I'll go ask Dad about visiting (although like I said, he's a pushover. I expect I'll see you very soon), write back quickly!

Albus x

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

Such a good broom is wasted on you. The last time I watched you "fly properly" – honestly, why fly right outside the library when I'm working in there? Do you do it deliberately to annoy me? – you fell nearly 50 feet, and if it wasn't for Rose's brains you'd have cracked your head open. I feel sorry for the family cat, I imagine it's been landed on several times.

Don't be such a wuss, Father's not that bad. I know the first time you met him didn't go quite to plan, but really, he's nowhere near as bad as my Grandfather. The other day, he actually said "please" to one of the house-elves – then he mentioned something about how that would have made your Aunt Hermione happy? It didn't make sense to me...

Actually, I asked him, and he said to tell you that you are _exactly _like your dad. Apparently your hair is even messier. Although he did say that you're considerably more open-minded about the Malfoy family than your dad was at school.

Next time I visit your house, we'll paint James' room green and silver, how about it? Then we can go and hide with my mother in France to avoid being murdered.

Albus Severus Potter, you are laughable. You were probably meant to be a leftie, you know.

Bribe your dad if you have to!

- S

(P.S. Kisses? You ponce.)

* * *

><p>Scorp;<p>

I said shut up! I will be a good flier one day, I swear. The other day, I managed to get something through the goal posts that Dad had set up for James to practice with (bloody idiot, how come _he _got the flying talent? It's so annoying, when he prances around school with that damn snitch he stole. Anyone would think he were royalty to look at him), and I got something through! Although… given that it was Lily's cat, this maybe wasn't such a good thing - damnit, why have you put a truth charm on this! I wasn't going to tell you that!

Didn't go to plan? DIDN'T GO TO PLAN? He hexed me, Scorpius! HEXED! I'd say that definitely didn't go to plan. I had grey hair for a week! Damn my inherent aesthetic similarity to Dad. Anyway. Ah, yes. Good old Aunt Hermione; apparently when our parents were at school, she started some weird club; Puke, or something. Whatever it was, she loves house elf equality. Didn't you read in the Quibbler the other month about how she passed the legislation to have all house elves be paid? Obviously didn't end well, but…

My hair isn't messy! I, er, do it like that on pu- damn your stupid truth charm! This is so unfair. And of course I'm more open minded; our dads _hated _each other, Scorp. I don't hate you, of course. Well, except for sometimes. Like when you try to remove my earmuffs in Herbology. I couldn't hear for a week, Scorpius! You'd better be happy they were young mandrakes!

I'll get the paint, you get the equipment. This needs to be done! Next time I go to visit Mum, you are definitely coming with me! Then we can go to France. Do you like croissants? I do, but only the ones with chocolate bits in; don't fancy eating snails though. Bleurgh!

ThLs iz m y wr1tin6 wit4 my lsft hand', it's eveo w or5e, Scorqiuz! N0w d o you th1nk m Y norfal h4ndw rit1ng`s mEzsy?

Albus

(Don't like kisses?)

xxxxxx

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

Oh dear, poor kitty. No wonder Lily hasn't been speaking to you recently. I do hope the poor thing survived. And it's perfectly fair that James should get the Quidditch skills; after all, he takes after your granddad, name and everything. You got your dad's sneakiness and the ability to retain a friendship with someone as fantastic as me – name one person James honestly gets along with? And then stop whining. You know I could give you flying lessons if you would just shut up and listen to me.

Er, he really is sorry about the hexing. I know he felt awful about it. You gave him a fright, that's all, apart from the lack of glasses you look exactly like your dad did at your age. Father showed me pictures, it's uncanny. If there had been any of him and your dad together, I think they would have looked exactly like you and I do. Obviously with less silver and green, perish the thought that your dad would wear anything but red and gold.

Puke? Your dad's friends are insane. It's amazing Lily's so normal, a shame the weirdness rubbed off on you, though... Yes, Father mentioned something about that. Your Aunt Hermione is lucky we're rich or I think he might have sent her the bills. I'm not sure he ever got over the fact that she was smarter than him in school.

You know I have an aptitude for truth charms, it's the only reason I ever get a straight word out of you. Be glad I don't ask more personal questions, Potter. And when will you get it into to your head that the earmuff incident was accidental? You're a pain in the arse, but I would hardly try and kill you. Maybe just break your nose or something.

Actually, they make croissants with snails in them now. I'll buy you some for your birthday.

The depths of your inability astound me, Albus, I can't believe your mother didn't get you handwriting lessons or something. I'll get you snail croissants _and _a Quick Quotes Quill that works, so Rose doesn't have to deal with you copying her stuff any more. You shouldn't take advantage of her Ravenclaw-ness, and yes, that is now a word.

Pack your things, you're coming over next Thursday, permission or not.

- S

(P.S. Two can play at that game, you nancy boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

* * *

><p>Scorp;<p>

It… survived. In one way of speaking; Dad had to make a pretty hurried visit to Diagon Alley. Do you know how hard it is to find black cats these days?

I suppose, when you put it like that, it's not so bad. No, James doesn't get along with anybody, you are not wrong. Remember when he got in that fight with Finnegan in third year? It was so funny, my brother - the giant slug. Perfect!

No comment on the flying lessons; you'd probably whack a bludger at me.

I'm sure he felt awful about it _after_, yes, but he found it pretty hilarious when it was happening. Although, at least I now know what I will look like when I'm seventy eight.

I suppose I could maybe forgive him though; he does make amazing cookies! I still don't understand why he doesn't get the house elves to do it. Probably something to do with my aunt passing another law forbidding house elves from baking or something stupid.

I can't imagine my Dad in green, he _loathes _it. You should see his face every time he comes into my bedroom; you can tell he's itching to change it all around.

Hey! There's nothing wrong with being weird; normality's over rated, I say. And decidedly boring, really. Tell me the last time you had a conversation with Lily that didn't result in you falling asleep.

Truth charms my ass. One day I'll get you back, Scorp. Just you wait and see. And aunt Hermione can't help being the 'brightest witch of her age'. I'd like to see your dad be the brightest witch of his age. As you can't see my face, I'm laughing at my own joke right now. How was it accidental, by the way? You reached up and grabbed them off me! I'm pretty sure you weren't trying to do anything else.

Ugh, snail croissants? I'll put them in your bed when you aren't looking if you really do give me any. I'll even animate them back to life for your pleasure.

Here's my neatest calligraphy Scorpius;

You. Are. An. Ass.

Complete with the ears and the bad smell of horse manure.

Luckily, Dad just gave his permission! Going to pack my trunk now!

Albus

Here's a step up from kisses; [heart]

Ha!

* * *

><p>Al,<br>They are supposed to be bad luck, you know. That thing probably had it coming, it was more vicious than its owner.  
>I would indeed whack a Bludger at you, and you at seventy-eight was a more entertaining sight than anything I've ever seen before. I'll ask Father to make cookies when you're here, if you're so taken with them.<br>Oh, don't panic, Al, you know you're the only one for me. No need to be so jealous of Lily! Or so harsh, either, she can be interesting when she isn't plotting world domination or attempting to turn me into a transvestite.  
>You know things are bad when you're laughing at your own jokes, Potter, and I'll have you know that I have never once smelt of anything unpleasant in my life. Stop insulting me, or I will take back your invitation.<br>Please pack underwear this time, neither of us ever recovered from the mortification of you having to borrow mine.  
>- S<br>(P.S. Please let us never tell anyone about this. You declaring your love for me is possibly the most embarrassing thing I've ever had to live through.  
>But Malfoys never lose. [heart][heart][heart])<p> 


	2. 2: Of Aprons & Troublesome Birdfowl

Malfoy,

I am writing to make sure that Albus will be safe when he comes to visit your home tomorrow for the next week. He's rather prone to mishaps, normally involving breakages of expensive things (Ginny has never forgiven me for letting him run riot in the sitting room when we were out a few years ago), and I would just like to warn you. This is, of course, all an ulterior motive to give me no liability over my son's actions, and I suppose that you would have realised this anyway, which is why I am being so brazen about it.

Hex my son again, by the way, and I fully intend on setting Ron on you; did you know he's now one of the deputy head Aurors? I advise you bear this in mind before you go around calling him a weasel as you used to.

Good luck with my son, and please don't let him eat any tomatoes, unless you want to see a fifteen year old boy break out in a bright orange, spotted rash. (Say nothing.)

Yours sincerely,

Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Potter,<p>

Your protective instinct over your son is touching. I assure you, he will not be doing any breaking of expensive items in the Manor, or – liability or not – you will be paying the bill. And you have never been subtle, I am amused by your suggestion that such a thing is possible.

I apologise again for that incident, it was not intentional. And let me remind you that Deputy Head Auror Weasley spent a significant amount of our school years referring to me as "ferret", and so I feel that the nickname "Weasel" is perfectly appropriate. I'm overjoyed that it applies to two thirds of your trio now.

Speaking of the now ex-Granger, please extend my congratulations on her win in enforcing the new laws surrounding treatment of house elves. Please tell her that my own are costing me an arm and a leg, and I think I'll have to give up the peacocks.

Scorpius has also informed me about Albus' eating habits; despite my best efforts, they remain good friends, and I curse my luck daily. Apparently, I've been asked to make cookies. I also wonder what on earth prompted you to name your child "Albus Severus" – I can't believe the Weasley girl didn't stop you.

Thank you, anyway, for the letter. Being in correspondence with the Saviour of the wizarding world is a thrill that has considerably brightened my day.

Regards,

Draco Malfoy

* * *

><p>Malfoy,<p>

I'm sure you'd also be protective if you were in my position; I am sending my son to your home. If he comes back in one piece, I will be amazed. Also, I will have you know that I can be extremely subtle when there is need for it, you just haven't been on the receiving end of such antics just yet.

Ah, Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret. I remember it well; Crouch may have been insane, but he did leave us with at least one good memory. You know, Malfoy, by saying you are overjoyed by this name change, you are actually implying that you congratulate Ron and Hermione on their marriage? I shall just leave you with that thought.

You have to admit, her legislation does make a lot of sense on the whole. Dobby was not the only house elf to feel slighted by the magical community's treatment of house elves; I am sure others have also benefited. This includes any visitors to your manor; those peacocks are pompous, uptight excuses for birds, not unlike their owner, I must say.

Imagining you in an apron right now, Malfoy. Must say, it's one of the most entertaining images I have had for a long time. Please keep up the amusement factor, it really does, as you put it, "considerably brighten my day". Sarcasm always was a second language to you.

On my son's name, you can't really talk. Scorpius Hyperion? Should I floo the ministry's child protection department for abuse?

Please look after my son, Malfoy.

Yours sincerely,

Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Potter,<p>

Do I detect a threat there? Although you may not have grown up at all since school, let me assure you that I'm far more responsible than I used to be. I even have a job. I can take care of a pair of teenage boys. And the idea of being on the receiving end of any of your antics leaves me with a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach; I beg you to keep them to yourself.

I'll have you know that being transfigured, bounced around, and then forced down someone else's undergarments is not at all amusing. Crouch was a madman and a danger to all students. I actually consider myself as having done a service; by attracting his attention, I was protecting everyone else in Hogwarts. Call it altruism, if you will.

Yes, yes, congratulations to the happy couple and their brats. The anonymous "Happy Wedding Day" card was of course from myself. I'm surprised you didn't see it coming, Potter.

The house elves are eternally grateful, I'm sure, perhaps you'd like to steal a couple more from me? I know they'd prefer your company.

In all honesty, I've always hated those peacocks. One of them bit me as a small child. If I knew how to get rid of them, I would, and help would be appreciated.

Imagining me in an apron? Please spare me the details of your sordid fantasies. I know I am unfairly attractive, but I've just eaten and I would prefer to keep the food down. Also, I'll have you know that sarcasm is one of the highest forms of wit and there are people flocking to learn it from me.

I must ask you to keep my name and the word "abuse" out the vicinity of each other. The Ministry still don't trust me. And the name was my ex-wife's idea; she always tried to pretend she was named after a goddess and was desperate for her son to have a similar namesake. I didn't have the heart to explain that she was actually named after a place in London.

Don't worry, Potter, I wouldn't risk Scorpius' wrath. Your son is safe at the Manor. If you wish, you can even drop him off to make sure.

Regards,Draco Malfoy

* * *

><p>Malfoy,<p>

Not grown up at all since school? I think you forget, Malfoy, what I did in school. There was little growing up needed when we left. However, you, on the other hand, I cannot see as particularly responsible.

I will indeed keep them to myself; this would probably sicken you even more than to hear them outright. You are an impossible man, you really are.

Ah yes, I remember, you got thrown down the underpants of one of your cronies. Did it give you a taste for it, Malfoy? I've heard some interesting rumours around the ministry lately. There has been much scepticism over the divorce of you and your darling wife - interesting name, by the way. Why on earth would somebody name their child after a place in London?

The happy couple and their brats say thank you, by the way. Although Rose tells me that she is highly unamused that you have insulted her parents. She tells me to remind you of her mother's hand in your new job - what is it exactly that you do, again, Malfoy? I wasn't sure what it even entailed.

The house elves would be delighted; anything to leave you, I suppose. Hermione would be cooking for them if they moved in. Of course, this probably wouldn't actually go down well….

If I had been one of your peacocks, I also probably would have bitten you. I dread to think of what you did to the poor things.

I think you have your Muggle sayings mixed up; sarcasm is actually the lowest form of wit, I have to tell you. Also, you in a apron in that way was not something I had in any way considered. Before you mentioned it, that is.

As I say, I'll leave you with that thought.

I will Apparate Albus to your manor tomorrow at about 5 o'clock. Can't have him being poisoned for both dinner and lunch.

Yours sincerely,

Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Potter,<p>

I apologise for not being one of your adoring fans, although I hadn't forgotten. If I remember rightly, you had already left school before the worst of it happened, however. It's just like you to avoid as much schoolwork as possible – I expect Granger was upset to have missed her N.E.W.T.s. And I had my own experiences. We all grew up before our time, remember.

I'm really not sure what you're suggesting there... That I'd be upset if you withheld your antics? On the contrary, I'd rather we dropped the topic. I hate to break it to you, but you're not my type. They're normally more attractive. And in regards to my preferences, let people speculate; my private life is just that and if you think you're getting anything out of me, you're sorely mistaken. Although watching you try is somewhat endearing.

The Greengrass family has always been odd. I thank my good luck that Scorpius is undeniably a Malfoy.

My job is top secret, thank you very much, and as much as Mrs Weasel likes to pretend, she is most definitely not my boss and I do not owe her anything. Especially after the punch she aimed at me in our third year. And I do not approve of your letting the mini-Granger read my letters; it rankles.

Aren't you funny, Potter? Have the house elves, they rarely listen to me anyway. And I was never anything but kind to the peacocks, I am sure it only bit me because I taste so delectable. How delectable, I will leave you to find out if you so wish. Perhaps I'll even wear the apron.

Actually, the Muggles have a Malfoy saying mixed up. Scorpius and I will await the pair of you with vastly different amounts of enthusiasm.

Regards,

Draco Malfoy

* * *

><p>Malfoy,<p>

As much as it pains me to admit it, that actually made me laugh. She was indeed upset; she even took night classes after the wars just to take them. Of course, Ron and I merely watched her, laughing on the sidelines as she struggled. Then again, she did end up with all Outstandings, not surprisingly. Ron and I then looked on as she went to the top of the ministry whilst we… well, at this point, let's just say we became very well acquainted with George Weasley's storage unit.

Of course you'd be upset Malfoy. It is me, for one thing. Who could resist my overwhelming allure? Other than… the world, apparently, including my ex wife. What is your type then, Malfoy? Tall, grossly wide, goon-like? Surely with pants large enough to accommodate a small, white creature.

If the Greengrass family were so odd, why did you marry one of them? It causes one to wonder…

Funnily enough, given Hermione's standing in the ministry, I would say she is your boss actually. She's definitely Ron's boss, in more ways that one, if you catch my drift. If only I could see your face right now, I really am disappointed this isn't a face to face conversation…

I passed your message along to Rose, by the way. Did you know she has been branded the brightest witch of her generation? Does that remind you of anyone, Malfoy? I'm sure it does.

I really don't want your house elves, actually. Kreacher is more than enough, thank you. Strange as he is, the ancient thing has his uses. Seen that missing apron lately?

Good day, Malfoy.

Yours sincerely,

Harry.

(I think we should maybe start using our first names, if we are to be corresponding this much.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thank you to everybody that has favourited this story, put it on alert, or reviewed! It means a lot to both of us, and thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter. Please review! (: **


	3. 3: Of Propositions & Floral Affairs

Al,

You're an idiot, you know that? Well done for managing to leave behind half of your belongings. I won't even be able to send them all by owl, so you'll just have to wait until school starts to get the majority back. Unless you find a way to get back to the Manor. By the way, I'm keeping the awful pair of maroon socks – they are far too Gryffindor and I fear I'm losing you to the other side. Expect them to be digested by one of the peacocks within the week.

Well done for not breaking anything! Father has even told me you're allowed back. I think he might be taking a bit of a shine to you, and I'm still recovering from the shock of watching him have a civil conversation with your dad. Seeing the pair of them drinking tea together was like walking in on Professor Longbottom making love to a pot of Devil's Snare – just that _little _bit too much. I still can't wrap my head around the apron your dad gave Father, either, but then we've already agreed that your family is strange and he seems quite fond of it. Wonders never cease.

Have you had your owl from school yet? The list of books is ridiculous, from looking at it I'm not sure you'll cope in sixth year. Not without Rose doing all of your work, anyway, and you know that's bound to cost you.

Say hi to Lily for me, and if you get the chance to hex James without him noticing, it would be greatly appreciated.

- S

* * *

><p>Scorp;<p>

I couldn't help leaving behind so much, if you hadn't noticed, my Dad was in a bit of a hurry to leave (or are you so inobservant that you didn't notice my Dad, Quidditch champion five years running flying into that damn willow tree?). Merlin knows what your's said to him to cause such a hasty exit, but I hope he fixes it soon. If only the tea drinking and amicableness could have lasted; it was pretty weird, but awesome, seeing our dads getting on. Although I did think that maybe the apocalypse was nigh…

Feel more than free to keep the socks, by the way. Gran gives me a pair every year, with a dire matching jumper… I think she constantly forgets that I _hate _maroon. Take after my uncle, apparently. Please don't feed them to the poor peacocks though, it'd more than likely kill them all.

You saw Professor Longbottom getting it on with a _plant_? I don't even… what? The apron also… I mean, really! The design was… interesting. I don't want to know what's going on there, to be honest.

Hey, Scorp; did I ever mention you take after your dad?

Got the owl this morning, Dad nearly had a fit at how long the list is. I think he's forgotten his sixth year already, they can't have been any different from his own requirements. I think he got Aunt Hermione to do all of his work for him… I'm sure Rose wouldn't mind _that _much…

Lily says hello, by the way! James, on the other hand, says fuck you. I don't think he likes having scales!

Albus xx

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

Yes, it made Father laugh to see your dad fly into that tree. He said he knew he'd planted it for a reason, and it was a shame it didn't hit him back like the one at Hogwarts, but that it was probably a good thing he didn't because he didn't want to be responsible for the death of Harry Potter. I take that as a good sign. Maybe in future they'll get on better. I know they more or less loathed each other at school but with us as best friends, they can hardly ignore each other forever... Don't worry, we'll have them drinking tea together again eventually. No euphemism there, by the way.

If you have more hideous Gryffindor-coloured clothing, we'll create a bonfire outside the Gryffindor common room. And if the peacocks die, I don't expect anyone to miss them.

Such a horrific experience will prevent anyone from arriving to Herbology early! No, of course, I'm joking. I just walked in at a bad time, that's all, the Devil's Snare was acting up. I've decided to believe him because that prevents further psychological scarring.

The apron. Yes. If I didn't know better I'd think your dad was propositioning Father. Again, I'll pretend otherwise in order to retain as much of my sanity as humanly possible.

Yes, you did, and I'm proud to take after Father. Besides, I could say the exact same thing to you.

Your family is almost as rich as mine, I doubt you'll have a problem buying schoolbooks. And while I'm sure Rose will happily do your work, I think it may come at a price that you're not willing to pay. She's been after that magical map of yours for years, I think she's trying to create her own version. Purely academic exercise, of course, that girl is hopelessly Ravenclaw.

Bless Lily! And tell James I wasn't aware he was that way inclined, and no thank you. Although I'm sure the scales were fetching.

Just a week until school. I think my owl, at least, will thank me, I send more letters over the holidays than the rest of the year put together. Trust me to have such a talkative best friend.

- S

(P.S. Oh, more kisses? You are a persistent little bugger, aren't you? Ten Galleons says you wouldn't dare to give me _real_ ones.)

* * *

><p>Scorp;<p>

You need to get rid of your revolting mind, you really do. Everything sounds like a euphemism to you! I wouldn't have even thought that sounded wrong if you hadn't mentioned it. Honestly, you have the mind of a thirteen year old Gryffindor.

I have the matching jumper, if you want it? I also have all of Uncle Ron's; he has a massive suitcase of them stowed in the back room at Rosehip Cottage. Think he gives them out to unfortunate nephews and nieces for Christmas; I've seen Lois wearing them a couple of times I think.

I think Professor Longbottom needs to get laid. So, so much. Why did that Hannah woman leave him, I wonder…? Probably had something to do with his obsession with plant life, I suppose, come to think of it. Weird man… brilliant man, my dad says, but weird.

Why would my dad "proposition" yours? He's not, well, gay… at least… I mean, he was married to my mum! That's just wrong Scorp, shush.

It's not the money, by the way, that my dad hates. He has an unexplained phobia of going to Diagon Alley. I think it's because whenever he goes, he gets attacked by hoards of witches asking for his autograph. Apparently four decades do nothing to lessen an infamous reputation. The last time he went, he came back with about three inches of lipstick covering his face, and an expression to rival that of a freshly frozen doxy imp.

I bloody hope Rose doesn't manage to replicate the Marauder's Map! Otherwise she'll tracking me like a bloodhound every time I do something suspicious. Which is a lot, let's be fair.

James is definitely not that way inclined, unfortunately for the entire future seventh year's female population. I think his latest conquest is Francesca Midgen; says she's "fit in bed underneath all the spots". I didn't need to know this, and spent the next five hours beating him around the head with his own broom.

I think Nymph is getting tired too; she keeps glaring at me every time I so much as look at a piece of parchment. Oh well! Sixth years soon, Scorpius!

Albus xx

PS: Ten galleons, you say? I could always use the extra money…

* * *

><p>Al,<p>

Just because you are naive little boy with no sense of adventure, does not make my mind filthy, and I resent you calling me a Gryffindor. I am Slytherin through and through – _you're _the one with Gryffindor parents, remember?

Oh dear. Bonfire it is, then, and we might even been able to get hold of the Gryffindor Quidditch team's robes if we try hard enough.

I thought he was dating your dad's friend Lovegood? You know, the editor of the Quibbler? And perhaps you should consider Devil's Snare as a kinky sex toy, and not knock it until you've tried it. Professor Longbottom might be onto something.

There is such a thing as bisexuality, you misinformed prat. And neither of our fathers are married. Although I dread the idea of having you as a step-brother.

Ah, the Harry Potter fanbase. Father suggests he try Polyjuice? He laughed – I think it might be an old inside joke that neither of us understand...

Albus, Albus, Albus. Of course you're always up to suspicious things. You are friends with me, and I am a firm believer in the saying, "rules were meant to be broken". Just keep that map out of Rose's reach and we'll all be fine.

Excellent, I thank my good fortune that I will not have to protect my innocent virtues from your older brother's advances. I assure you, I'm most definitely immune to his brand of Potter charms. Although you really shouldn't hit him on the head quite so much, he's low on brain cells and every one of them is precious.

Enjoy the rest of your holidays, idiot, and give Nymph an owl treat from me. Personally I'm dreading this year, although that's just because I'll have to spend time with you.

- S

(P.S. Bring it on, big boy. In fact, if you do a particularly good job, I'll be tempted to put up the price a little. You have your work cut out – I'm not nearly as pure or inexperienced as you are.)

* * *

><p><strong>Things are hotting up now! What will happen next? Well, if you review enough, you just might find out ;) <strong>

**MightierThanSwords - VISIT HER!**


	4. 4: Of Transfiguration & Truth Charms

**We are so sorry for not updating. Well, FalsettoSlumber is, since she is in control of this fic, and has been busy with university for the last two weeks. Hence the whole... complete lack of updating... moving on. **

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Prat,<p>

I'd like you to know that the willow tree you crashed into has suffered no adverse affects, and therefore I'm not going to blame you for it.

In fact, I feel I should offer my apologies. Had I known a simple, friendly joke would aggravate your delicate sensibilities, I would not have placed my hands on you at all. Although perhaps this has taught you not to turn your back on ex-enemies.

Regards,

Draco

* * *

><p>Malfoy.<p>

I wish the tree had suffered adverse effects. You'd deserve it.

Simple, friendly joke? That is mostly definitely not what that was. I should say that _groping _me verges more along the lines of sexual harassment! I should report you.

Harry Potter

(PS: I _knew _the rumours were true.)

* * *

><p>Scarhead,<p>

I wish you'd hit the cursed thing harder.

Is Potter scared of big, bad Draco? Can't handle a little teasing? It was hardly groping, I was merely admiring your behind. Eyes, fingers, it doesn't make any difference. Good luck making a claim stick, you were in _my _house, after all, and after the apron you gifted me with, I'll be more likely to win a sexual harassment claim than you.

I'm not saying I don't like it, though. It has a certain charm.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

P.S. And I knew there must have been a reason you split up with the Weasley girl. Pining after me all this time, hmm?

* * *

><p>Ferret (since we've moved onto childish insults),<p>

I'll remember that for next time.

I'm sorry, did you say "big" Draco? I highly doubt that. And I'll have you know that there is a definite difference between eyes and fingers. Saying no more about this. Other than I bet you're wearing the apron right now - don't try to lie by the way. I learnt a certain trick from that darling son of yours.

Yours,

Harry Potter.

PS: It wasn't you, Draco. Trust me.

* * *

><p>Dearest Saviour of the Wizarding World,<p>

Next time? Why, aren't we presumptuous? Personally, I'd suggest you don't fly into any more trees; after this and second year _and _third year, I fear you're flirting with danger and there's only so long that even the luck of the Boy Who Lived can last.

Yes, you're right, it should have read "huge", I apologise. Although maybe you should check – and I for one don't mind whether you use eyes or fingers, I find the two are happily interchangeable.

Who do you think taught my darling Scorpius the charm in the first place, Potter? I never lie anyway. Of course I'm wearing the apron; ever since someone stole my other one, I've required it for baking.

Draco Malfoy (the _Amazing Bouncing _Ferret, if we're bringing that up, thank you)

P.S. If you're sure... Who _was_ the unlucky man, then?

Pompous, presumptuous prat,

You'd know all about flirting, wouldn't you? Flirted with Goyle lately? How about Goyle's trousers? Twitchy little ferret, aren't you?

I'd rather not check thanks. Who knows what diseases I'd catch from you, Malfoy. I don't want to test it.

Are you wearing the apron as it's meant to be worn?

Harry Potter.

PS: I never said it was a man. Nor did I say he was unlucky, thank you very much.

* * *

><p>Stupid Gryffindor idiot,<p>

Watch yourself, Potter. I've learnt how to do human-animal Transfiguration myself since fourth year, and I'm not opposed to using my skills on you. Purely for revenge, of course, since you don't seem to be all that interested in any other motives.

Diseases? _You _are the one whose personal hygiene should be called into question, not mine. In fact, I think you noticed last time you visited just how amazing I smell. Yes, I saw you.

I am wearing – I'm using – oh for pity's sake, Potter, you and your damn Truth Charm! There was no need to put a Stinging Hex into it, either. If you're that interested in S & M, just ask.

Draco Malfoy

P.S. You've never been a good liar. He may not have been unlucky, but I am certain whoever it was had entirely too much cock to be considered female.

* * *

><p>Malfoy,<p>

I don't even want to know what you do with those… abilities. Seems to me that that crosses borderline bestiality. Although, you are a complete snake, I suppose. Thank Merlin that wasn't passed down to your unfortunate offspring.

I was not noticing your smell at all, you egotistical maniac. I was merely… you will be pleased to know that I currently have antlers. Thank you, for your amazing Truth Charm. I don't know how I'm going to explain this to my team at training tonight.

This is payback for the Stinging Hex, isn't it? Well. S & M sounds good to me, Malfoy. When and where, and can we skip the sexual pleasure to me just hurting you?

Harry Potter.

P.S. More cock than you I'm sure.

* * *

><p>Potter,<p>

Mind out of the gutter, Golden Boy, those Transfiguration abilities are purely for revenge against those who wronged me in school. In fact, I have a list. Your name is of course on it. Three times.

I would have to say that your offspring are far more unfortunate than my own. Both of your sons ended up with hair just as ridiculous as your own and your daughter was unable to escape the Weasley redheaded curse. Scorpius is very kind to befriend them.

I've been chasing away unwanted attention for years, Potter, you are an idiot to expect me not to notice when someone is... appreciating my appearance. You are far from subtle. Next time, just ask me what moisturiser I've used, it's far less embarrassing.

I had no idea you were so kinky. S & M isn't really my... Oh, fine. Tonight, my place, if you are serious about that interest.

Draco Malfoy

P.S. Wouldn't you like to know?

* * *

><p>Malfoy,<p>

What would you transfigure me into, then, and why? I'm curious now as to what my punishment would be. I mean that in an entirely none sexual way, before, yet again, you take it the wrong way.

I will have you know, by the way, that friendship is in no way based on appearance. Otherwise my children would go nowhere near Scorpius, purely because of how much similarity he bares to you. Slimy little ferret.

Also, I was not appreciating your appearance. I was appreciating your smell. The two things are entirely different; I can imagine that your smell belongs to somebody else entirely, thank you. What _do _you use, out of interest?

I'll hold you to that, Malfoy.

Harry Potter.

P.S. I'm fine here thanks.

* * *

><p>Potter,<p>

I'd turn you into something very small that would fit easily inside Weasley's trousers. It seems unfair that I should be the only person to go through that. Or, perhaps a pigeon; it would be nice to see your outward appearance match your IQ for once.

I am in no way slimy, or a ferret – is your eyesight really that awful? Scorpius has inherited fabulous good looks from me and I am sure that, combined with the effortless charm that comes with being a Malfoy, he had no trouble acquiring the friendship of the Potter or Weasley clan. Although it still astounds me that your lot are the ones he chose.

Maybe not at that point in time, but I know you've appreciated the way I look in the past once or twice. And the smell is all mine, I resent the insinuation that I would steal something so petty when I have such a wonderful one of my own. I make the moisturiser myself.

Will you really? This day just gets better and better.

Your darling Draco

P.S. How can you say that, when you jump so eagerly at my offer?

* * *

><p>Malfoy,<p>

I don't think Hermione would appreciate that. Maybe you should reconsider; I'm sure you don't want another punch in the nose, now do you?

Well, you may not be physically slimy, but you are a bit of a slime ball. Although, I remember in first year when you used to put at least half a pint of hair slicking potion on your head every day. That must have been revolting to touch. I pity Parkinson.

I'm decidedly glad your son didn't turn out quite as bad as you did when we were young. At least he doesn't go around acting like he owns the castle. Although, from what I hear, he is a bit of a bully sometimes, especially to the younger kids… apparently he put Seamus' son in a mandrake root pot the other year. You have to admit, he gained some of your skills.

I will admit, I may have once or twice - ow! Okay, several ti- OWW. Fine. Many times - appreciated the sma- fuck, what the hell is with all the hexes, Malfoy? - relative amount of good looks you somehow acquired.

I should really come down tonight, that'd surprise you. Granted, you may hex me to high heaven, but it'd be worth it for the look on your face.

Harry Potter.

P.S. I don't jump.

* * *

><p>Potter,<p>

That was low, even for you. Your little Golden Trio seemed to do little other than hit or hex me (or attempt to hex; I still chuckle when I remember Weasley's slug charm).

You pity Parkinson, do you? If anyone's slimy, it's that bint. She didn't seem to understand the word no – and she certainly had no adverse opinions concerning my chosen grooming methods. Which, for your information, you should try. You look like you have a bird nesting in your hair.

Oh, please, Potter, you know that you were the master of strutting around Hogwarts as if you owned the place. And I'm sure the Finnegan boy deserved it. His father always was annoying. You also needn't sound so shocked. I taught my son well.

You were the one who said you liked S & M. It serves you right for attempting to lie about attractive you find me.

Feel free. I'm sure you'll enjoy the smug, sarcastic expression. You always seemed to at school.

The man of your wet dreams,

Draco Malfoy

P.S. I bet I could make you.

* * *

><p>Malfoy,<p>

I have to say, now we've all grown up (I say that in the most technical sense - you still have the mental age of a three year old child), even Hermione finds the slug incident amusing now. Jelly slugs are a regularly present from my children to uncle Ron. I'm not sure if he finds them endearing, or whether he secretly wants to lock them in the broom cupboard…

I thought you and Parkinson dated for years? She was always clutching to you as if you were some over grown pygmy puff or something… although I have to say, Hermione often passed comment that she thought you were regularly slipped a love potion. The gormless expression certainly helped her speculation.

My hair looks perfectly fine, thank you. It doesn't seem to like looking any other way (trust me, Ginny tried many times to fix it. Clearly, that never happened).

I did not strut, thank you very much. Seamus was not anno - the next time this parchment punches me in the stomach, I am going to stop writing. Period.

I never said I liked S & M! You are twisting my words, Malfoy.

More like the man of my nightmares.

Harry Potter.

P.S. Go on then.

* * *

><p>Potter,<p>

No, Pansy and I were never a couple, although I think she secretly hoped we would be. Stupid bint.

The Weasley girl will never be any good with _hair_, you imbecile. If you're desperate to sort it out (and you should be), then I will be happy to offer help in order to spare myself the hideous sight of it.

You most certainly did strut. And if you would remove yourself from the realms of denial, the parchment would be far kinder.

As long as you're dreaming about me, I really don't mind. 8:30pm on Saturday is good for me if you still want to make good on that promise of – pain, was it? I'll leave the thought with you.

Draco Malfoy

P.S. An open invitation... Excellent.


	5. 5: Of Dares & Tap Dancing Toast

Dare you to throw that parchment through Binns' head.

A

* * *

><p>Why should I? You've still not even attempted the last dare I set you.<p>

- S

* * *

><p>I am <em>not <em>asking Longbottom if he's done anything interesting with plants lately! Go on, through the nose.

A

* * *

><p>Not that dare, you prat, I mean the one that has ten Galleons riding on it. And I have a better idea about where to aim that bloody parchment - watch.<p>

- S

* * *

><p>Oh <em>that<em> dare? Meet me after class.

I'd advise running, by the way… Rose doesn't look very happy.

A

* * *

><p>Eager, are we, Potter?<p>

It'll be your neck on the line when I tell her you dared me.

- S

* * *

><p>I spent my last few galleons on a new stock of Bertie Bott's. Need the money, nothing else, you ponce.<p>

I didn't dare you to throw the parchment at her notes. Nor did I dare you to dip it into your ink pot.

A

* * *

><p>If you say so. Remember, impress me, I'll make it 20.<p>

She doesn't know that, does she? And she's already mad at you because you cursed her toast this morning.

- S

* * *

><p>Oh, I'll impress you alright. Not as inexperienced as you seem to think, you smarmy prat.<p>

Good point… don't you dare tell her, Scorpius Malfoy! Or I'll charm your bedding to strangle you. You have to admit, it was hilarious to watch her chasing after toast-on-legs!

A

* * *

><p>A startling revelation. I look forward to discovering your talents.<p>

Charm my bedding to do other things, and I'll keep quiet. And I'll let you have it, it was genius.

- S

* * *

><p>It's not so startling. I just don't broadcast my exploits and conquests as much as you do, you exhibitionist.<p>

Oh, I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you, you pansy.

Wait and see what I'm going to do to her breakfast tomorrow.

A

* * *

><p>Maybe you should, I might have dared you before.<p>

Yes, I would - bedsheets can be fun. I'll show you, if you like.

Oh, I look forward to it. She'll never forgive you, but it's worth it.

- S

* * *

><p>Who says it needed to be dared?<p>

Bedsheets may be fun, but the floor's even better. I'll just leave that with you.

Also, tomorrow's curse involves tap dancing, and haunted jelly.

A

* * *

><p>In that case, what have we been waiting for?<p>

And floors are fine by me, as long as I'm not the one lying on them. If you know what I mean.

You are pure evil, Albus Potter.

- S

* * *

><p>An opportunity?<p>

I am indeed, why do you think I'm in Slytherin?

Shit, Binns keeps looking at me. See you in Transfiguration.

Oh wait…

A

* * *

><p>Well, Albus, I'll confess myself pleasantly surprised. You've certainly emptied my pockets. Now stop looking at me, and carry on with your Transfiguration, or that'll be two teachers you've managed to piss off today.<p>

- S


	6. 6: Of Nicknames & Awkward Apologies

Malfoy,

I really am loathe to ask this of you, since I'd rather simply sort it out myself - what with you being an insufferable prat, and all - but I need your help on a work related matter than I believe only you can give.

I need some information on the Transylvanian diplomats in control of the Kalyvski case; there have recently been some disappearances in the South Croydon area that seem to be linked vaguely to that old vampire outcast movement. I've tried every Auror contact we have, and nobody seems to have a clue where to find them. Considering they are supposed to be the main magical diplomats, they really are completely untraceable.

Thanks for your help - if you even bother to give it.

Yours,

Potter.

* * *

><p>Potter,<p>

It's no bother. I really am thrilled to be offering my humble assistance to the Savior of the wizarding world, I can assure you. Especially since you asked so nicely.

The Kalyvski case? Well, I should be able to put you in contact with my counterpart in the Transylvanian Ministry, if that's helpful. He didn't work closely on the case but I believe he knows several people who did; I'll send a couple of owls later today and see if I can't find someone who's willing to help you track down the people you want.

I'm surprised they're letting you handle this one, Potter; the last I heard about it, we were on tentative footing with the vampires. Usually delicate cases like this require a lot more subtlety and tact than you possess.

Regards,

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Malfoy,<p>

Do you always have to be so sarcastic? It wouldn't hurt to be nice for once in your pathetic little life, Draco.

Thanks for the help, owl be as soon as you have any information. Three witches and a wizard have now disappeared from a similar area, and it's looking very, very connected in Auror terms.

Funnily enough, in a working environment, Malfoy, I am full of both tact and subtlety. And they are not letting me, I am letting myself. That is what being head of a department entails, although I suppose you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?

Potter.

* * *

><p>Potter,<p>

Now, now, it was only a friendly joke. I apologise for causing offence, I was under the impression that we were both adult enough to take a bit of banter lightly.

Three? I'm assuming by the word "missing" that you've found no bodies… What sort of time frame are we looking at, here?

I received an owl back from the Romanian foreign diplomat, Patrescu. He's willing to correspond with you and see if your Transylvanian diplomats really are that hard to trace; after all, they supposedly work for him.

Yes, I'm sure you've matured greatly since school. And yes, I had heard; do you really think Harry Potter's promotion to Head of the Auror Office would go unnoticed? I was simply expressing my surprise that someone of your status and celebrity could work on covert cases without jeopardizing yourself.

Regards,

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Malfoy,<p>

I don't think you entirely understand the concept of "banter". You should probably look it up.

We're preferring to put a positive stance on it for the mean time. This is all just speculation currently, you see. We could simply be dealing with four people that have decided to up sticks and leave for no reason for all the evidence that we have. It has all occurred over the space of a month, by the way.

Please forward my details to this Patrescu fellow. I'd rather not have to send messages through you each time I need to speak to him.

If you hadn't noticed, Malfoy, the wizarding world is taking far less interest in the antics of Harry Potter these days; I am far less of an enigma now, it seems.

Regards,

Potter.

* * *

><p>Potter,<p>

Have it your way. Scarhead.

Of course, you and your Aurors may just be overreacting… It seems odd that vampire attacks wouldn't turn up any bodies, and usually they're far sloppier than to leave no evidence.

I already have; he should be sending you an owl very soon. One step ahead of you, as always.

Something that I assure you, Potter, I really don't understand. I myself find you utterly fascinating; I can't for the life of me fathom why the public aren't hanging off your every movement any more. I'm sure you're thrilled. You've never handled the limelight very well.

Regards,

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Malfoy,<p>

Stop referring to me as Scarhead. Of all your charming nicknames for me, that is the one that I cannot abide by.

Funnily enough, Malfoy, you are not always one step ahead of me, or are you forgetting, oh I don't know, the seven years of school together?

You should start paying attention to how much of a stuck up idiot you sound all of the time. There is a little thing called courtesy, perhaps you should look it up, because you clearly haven't heard of it before.

Potter.

PS: At least I'm famous for the right reasons.

* * *

><p>Potter,<p>

I apologise, Oh Saviour. Would you prefer Four-eyes? Gryffindork? I'm open to suggestions… Besides, I quite like your scar. It's – excuse the pun – striking.

Six years. I believe you were otherwise occupied for the seventh.

Oh, believe me, I can be perfectly courteous when I choose to be. I am a Malfoy, remember? I simply choose not to expend the extra effort on you. Consider it a compliment; I feel I can be myself around you.

Malfoy

P.S. Ouch, Potter, that really hurt. In fact, you may have mortally wounded me. Again.

* * *

><p>Malfoy,<p>

Grow up.

Potter.

* * *

><p>Potter,<p>

Now, now, is this really the time for sexual innuendos?

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Malfoy,<p>

Stop thinking so highly of yourself. Not every bloke in the universe fancies you.

Potter.

* * *

><p>Potter,<p>

That's very true. Some of them haven't met me yet, and some are straight.

You, however, fall into neither category.

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Malfoy,<p>

You really are sure of yourself, aren't you?

Potter.

PS: What makes you think I fall into neither category?

* * *

><p>Potter,<p>

Are you saying I shouldn't be?

Oh, come on. You're practically drowning in denial here. I saw the way you used to look at Oliver Wood – and Charlie Weasley, come to that. (Not that I blame you, they're both fine specimens.) And you were certainly paying me a lot of attention when you came to drop your son off in the holidays.

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Malfoy,<p>

Well, you come across as a bit of a pretentious asshole sometimes.

I think anybody, man or woman, would check out Oliver Wood, let's be honest. On the other hand, let's say I am that way inclined. Who says I have to be inclined towards you?

I was not paying you att- fuck, ow, ow, that hurt you stupid little bastard.

Potter.

* * *

><p>Potter,<p>

Honestly. It really doesn't do to be seen speculating about my arse. Anyone would think you had an ulterior motive.

I see your point, there, and I'll concede this time. Oliver Wood really is sex in human form, if you'll excuse my crudeness.

Aha! My truth charm says so. As proved in your last letter. I have to say, "inclined towards" is a delightfully delicate way of putting "would like to fuck into the floor".

Don't worry, I won't tell anyone your little secret. That would be in neither of our best interests.

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Malfoy,<p>

I do not have an "ulterior motive", as you put it. I think all those years living with your father influenced your suspicious side a little too much there.

I would definitely agree with your analogy of Wood; I'd incline towards that, if you catch my meaning.

What would be in our interested then, Malfoy?

Potter.

* * *

><p>Potter,<p>

Denial again, oh Golden One?

Hardly. My Malfoy breeding has improved my perceptive and manipulative nature no end, and I am just the right amount of suspicious, thank you very much.

Would you really? Well then, is it such a jump to think that you might, as you put it, incline towards me? What's the difference between one attractive male and another, hmm?

I fear that explicitly telling you would cause you to fly into the nearest willow tree, and I'm loathe to be responsible for the loss of your remaining brain cells.

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Malfoy,<p>

I will continue, you slippery snake of a Slytherin; I have no ulterior motives.

Your Malfoy breeding has also improved your levels of idiocy and pretentiousness. You indeed are far too manipulative, it's no wonder my son is such good friends with yours; Scorpius clearly tricked him.

I do not incline towards you, Malfoy. Your is too blond, and your clothes too expensive.

You're ever going to let the willow tree incident drop, are you? Also, I will have you know that I am perfectly bright, thank you very much.

Potter.

* * *

><p>Potter,<p>

Be glad there was no truth charm on that letter, or you'd have a severe black eye right now.

Your son clearly has better taste in friends than you do. There's no need to be so resentful of the fact. Besides, the boys have a real friendship there, it's surprisingly nice to see; I can't find any reason to ruin that for them, when our own school years were so harsh.

Don't be so ridiculous, Potter, there is no such thing as too blond or too expensive. You must just be jealous of my hair. And useless at choosing a half-decent wardrobe – some things never change.

No. I'm not. Especially since, during the incident that caused to fly so recklessly into the tree in the first place, you were unable to make other things drop. If you know what I mean.

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Malfoy,<p>

I've had my share of black eyes; it wouldn't have bothered me. Fair share of broken noses too, just to say with complete irrelevance.

I shan't begrudge them of their friendship, really. I must agree in all honesty; I am glad that they didn't follow our example. Things would have been very different if we hadn't fought for all those years. It's a very odd thought.

I'm not jealous of your hair. Mine's fi- ow. Okay. So I'm slightly envious that you don't look like you've wrestled a whomping willow every morning.

I have no idea what you are talking about, by the way. No ide- OW.

Potter.

* * *

><p>Potter,<p>

Perhaps if you didn't irritate people quite as much, they would be less likely to hit you. May I point out that no one has ever broken my nose before. It's probably because I don't cultivate the habit of eavesdropping on other people – just to say, with complete irrelevance. Of course.

What-ifs make my head hurt, Potter. Besides, I'll admit that Mr and Mrs Weasel were vital to your… successes. And our rivalry was fun.

Slightly envious? I'll confess myself disappointed. But I do feel appeased for the "too blond" comment you made earlier.

Good luck retreating back into denial, after this, Potty.

Malfoy

P.S. You could be happy if you just admitted it to yourself, you know.

* * *

><p>Malfoy,<p>

I do not irritate people! Forgive me for using my fame, but the wizarding world adores me, and you know it. Jealous, Malfoy?

Our rivalry… fun? Not a word I'd use to describe it, have to admit. Painful, terrifying, precarious? Those words are far more appropriate.

Okay, maybe very envious. Just to cheer you up.

Maybe denial's a lonely place.

Potter.

PS: One day. Maybe.

* * *

><p>Potter,<p>

Malfoys are not jealous of anyone. And you certainly irritate me.

Oh, have a sense of adventure. It started out amusing, at the very least, and when we actually got the chance to kill each other… well, we're both still here, aren't we?

Why, thank you for caring so much about my good mood, Potter.

I'm glad you've seen the light. Oh Golden Prat.

Malfoy

P.S. After everything you did, I hardly think you should have to put it off much longer.

* * *

><p>Malfoy,<p>

Aren't the things that irritate us the most often the things closest to us?

I'm sorry, for everything I did to you at Hogwarts. Mainly that one thing.

Potter.

PS: Does it still hurt?

* * *

><p>Potter,<p>

You could say that. You always did know how to get under my skin.

You were defending yourself, Potter, and we were both ignorant boys trying to stay alive despite the war we'd been forced into. You've already apologised. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry for acting like a complete prick at school, too.

Draco

P.S. It used to; now it's just a scar. Like yours.


End file.
